Basketball in Golden Gate Park
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Julie stood up, too, and snatched the ball from T.J, sprinting off. "Bet you can't get it back!" she exclaimed, catching him by surprise.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own American Girl, the Julie series, Golden Gate Park, or anything else of any concern.

So I was thinking of what to write and it occurred to me no one ever writes for Julie! I've always loved T.J, so I decided to do this! I haven't read the Julie books in a while (though I probably will tomorrow, now that I'm thinking about them!), so I apologise if any of this isn't in correlation with a point in the story. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Julie Albright ran into Golden Gate Park, the sun nearly blinding her and making her slow before she tripped.

As was expected on a sunny autumn afternoon, the park was crowded with families, couples, and kids. Still, Julie instantly spotted T.J, sitting on a park bench.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, sitting down next to him. He was holding his basketball, which made her smile inwardly. T.J really did love basketball, just like her.

"Hey!" T.J tossed her the ball sideways. "Can you wait for our first game?"

Julie shook her head. Their game was all T.J could talk about during lunch, and he'd even passed her a note about it in class. While Julie was certainly excited, she was also a bit nervous. "I wonder what the other team will think of me," she said as casually as she could, tossing the ball back.

T.J shrugged, standing up. "Forget about that already, Julie. You're so good, they'll be scared, but they won't think you're dumb. Especially not after they see you play."

Tracy and Ivy had told Julie similar things to this, but she was still scared. Oh well, a little fear was good, right? Doing her best to put it out of her head, Julie stood up, too, and snatched the ball from T.J, sprinting off. "Bet you can't get it back!" she exclaimed, catching him by surprise.

Laughing, T.J chased after her, dodging people as he ran. Julie held the ball tightly and darted around people, too-and right into someone.

She jumped back, startled, and stared up into Alison's cold eyes. "Can you not try to kill me? If basketball really is such a violent sport, you definitely shouldn't be playing it."

T.J slipped up behind Julie and pulled her back by the arm, as if he sensed she was making incredibly important decisions in very little time. "I was going to say I was sorry," Julie said as coldly as she could without being hot and angry, like she secretly felt. "But now that would be such a lie."

Alison rolled her eyes and stormed off, as if Julie was no more than an annoying gnat. Julie but her lip and blushed, aware of a few stares from other people in the park. Numbly, she handed the ball back to T.J and headed for the exit to the park without even saying goodbye.

Before she could even reach the gate, T.J caught up with her, standing in front of her so she couldn't move. "Julie, what was that?"

Some part Julie wanted to laugh because it was ridiculous T.J hadn't even heard, but most of her still felt angry and nervous. "I just ran into her, and-" she said, cutting herself off.

T.J looked as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if he should say it. Instead, he smiled in a sheepish, encouraging way, and said, "Forget about it. I don't know what you're upset about, if it's this or the game, but forget about it. Let's do something. There's ice cream over there."

Julie spun around, but she didn't see any ice cream. Giggling despite her feelings, she rolled her eyes and said, ""No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is," T.J said, grinning at her.

"Stop lying, there is not!" Julie drew her long blonde hair into a ponytail, pretending to survey the area, looking for ice cream. When she was finished, she glanced at T.J, also surveying the area, probably wondering if maybe there WAS sims ice cream nearby, and snatched the ball from him once again.

"Seriously!" he exclaimed as she ran off, dribbling, her ponytail bobbing behind her. She smiled, but didn't stop running.

As she was running, she spotted Alison with Amanda and Angela, whispering in a tight-knit triangle. Alison looked up and saw Julie, smirking and making an expression that clearly meant "loser." But surprisingly, instead of feeling angry, Julie felt rather light. She smiled pointedly at Alison, then turned her eyes forward, giggling.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review if you want, I'd love it! I know this was rather pointless, but what makes a story have point? Pretty deep, right? But seriously, I had a lot of fun writing this and just hope you had fun/liked reading it! Okay, bye...?!

Linley =)


End file.
